Auto Reviews LET IT RIP!
by Falco276
Summary: Join the characters from Metal Fight Beyblade, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Kingdom Hearts as they give out amazing and humorous reviews on their chosen cars assigned by ME! 3 WAY CROSSOVER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**So, I came up with a one shot story cuz I was kinda too lazy to continue my chapter ones. So this 3 way crossover fic (Metal Fight Beyblade, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and finally Kingdom Hearts!) will be about each blader, demigod, and Org. member reviewing and telling us on how it's like to own their chosen cars given by ME! :D**

**To view their chosen cars, please go to my profile and click on any link (original or salvaged) to actually see them! Enjoy!**

_Gingka Haganei on the 2010 silver Lexus IS250:_

"Absolutely 5 stars! This car is way off of Pegasus's wings! The AWD - very amazed and impressed of the handling during freezing rain, snow and icy weather.

Falco276: LOL. That's the only reason why you wear a scarf, right! XD

Gingka: Hey! That's only to make me super cool as a number one blader!

Masamune: Hey! I'm number one!

Falco276: (proceeds to pull the unicorn blader away off scene.) _You _can review your car _LAST._

Masamune: WHAT!?

Gingka: Can I continue now?

Falco276: Sure, go ahead. It's not like a bunch of Masamune's will come screaming off your back "I'm Number 1! Ya hear me!?"

Gingka: Eh, it's alright. (continues) I've driven through actual snow storms and the car handled really well while other cars just spun around or were completely helpless! I felt really confident driving this around in snow! *I drove highway miles averaging 33- 34 mpg using premium fuel!* Dealer provided excellent customer service during my visits for service * I really enjoyed the navigation system - friendly, easy and spot-on. Lexus Rocks!"

(P.S: Soon about to go get a Mazda 3. Those seem pretty cool.)

_Kyoya Tategami (Leo Valdez) on the 2004 clover green Honda Civic:_

"Meh. 4 stars. Pretty okay. Works fine. Not a big fan of cars but I AM a HUGE PRIUS HATER! Whenever I see them on the road, I just wanna smash them to bits. What? You now wanna know how I actually became a Prius hater? One simple name- Dammit, make that two. Percy Jackson. He is too OBBSESSED with the Toyota Prius. Matter of fact, I've seen that other son of Poseidon own a red Prius, too. What was his name? Damn, It's starts with a D!

Ryuga: Thank god you said D instead of R.

Leo: What the hell, Ryuga!? Oh, wait. I'm so happy that you came here. Cuz now I can smash your Prius too.

Ryuga: Ha! Try doing that! You'll never touch my Winter Gray which was lovingly given to me as a gift from Wanda Endou. You couldn't even survive the Hunger Games! XD

Leo: Shut Up!

Falco276: Leo! You're going off topic!

Leo: Right. My bad. So anyway, my Civic has comfortable front seats, lots of room for the kids, tons of trunk space, a decent stereo which always plays out my favorite rap songs, phenomenal fuel economy and bulletproof reliability. I always seem to take it everywhere."

Falco276: *gasps softly* My gods, Leo. How did you explain ALL of THAT if you're not a complete fan of your own car!?

Leo: What? It's magic, n*gga.

Ryuga: Ooooh, he said the N word.

Falco276: (sigh) never mind Leo. He could be loco sometimes. Alright, next up is Kenta!

_Kenta Yumiya on the 2011 White Sand Beige Kia Sorento: (SHUT UP. He can drive!)_

"5 stars for my Sorento. Even though fans call me young and they think I'm really TOO YOUNG to drive. Actually, with the help of Falco276, I can drive. For real. Ask Ryuga. He'll tell you. In case you're wondering on how I can drive, there is a special gas pedal that extends to the reach of my feet. So now I have the ability to drive anywhere with these installed. Not to mention the cushion that raises my view just above the steering wheel is perfect. So now, I can see on what's around me without struggling to stand up and drive. (Who's gonna make the car move if I'm STANDING and DRIVING!?) 0.0

Anyway, a few quick speculations about the Sorento. Plentiful standard features; decent-sized third-row seat; sporty handling; punchy optional V6; long warranty. :)

Falco276: Great review, Kenta! Next up? Madoka! :D

_Madoka Amano on the 2010 Solar Yellow Nissan X-Terra:_

"5 stars for the X-Terra. Yellow's my favourite color and can't resist to see it over and over again. Smooth driving and handling, lots of space in the back. The X-Terra is a true off-road capable SUV. I have about 6k miles on it and it's been great so far. I bought the X-Terra because I wanted a true 4WD that could eventually take the place of my aging 2003 Nissan X-Terra. I drove a lot of vehicles before deciding on the X-Terra. No regrets. Pros- It's fun to drive and well appointed. The V6 is very powerful. Good size, not too big or too small. Cons- It's not fuel efficient. My guess is that 20 mpg is the best you can expect on the hwy, 15 in the city. Interior plastics scratch easily which is a little annoying."

_Hyoma Harkudo on the 2011 bright silver RAM 2500 pick up truck._

"5 stars is all I can say about the RAM truck. Very powerful at hauling stuff and very easy to drive. We have tons of these at the Dodge dealership in where I work at. Climbs the hills without breaking a sweat, and the jake brake sure is nice to ease you go down the hill. Bucket seats are very comfy for the long trips. Beautiful looking truck. Beats the competition in function, style, and value. An easy choice after you do the homework."

_Hikaru Hasama on the 2011 White Chevy Malibu:_

"5 stars for my Malibu. Why? 3 words. Love. This. Car. I had traded up this year (2012) for a '11. We got the baseline model for a really good price and then added a few features at Best buy for much cheaper than the dealer could do. I haven't had any problems with the gas mileage (getting about 28 combined). The only aspect that I'm not a fan of the top of the dashboard. When the sun is directly overhead or in front of you, the reflection of the dashboard shines back into the windshield. It can be distracting. Should have test driven during the evening... I've gotten used to it, but it can be a problem when you first get the car. The trunk is very deep, another plus. But everything else is great! :D"

_Tsubasa Ootori on the 2010 Winter Gray Toyota Camry:_

"I would stamp this a 5 star. Originally nicknamed the 'Eagle car' (you can clearly tell the way the head lamps are shaped into a beak or eye and the tail lights are shaped into the wings of an eagle.) I chose this car for my pet eagle, Aquila.

_Aquila chirps softly and lands on Tsubasa's shoulder, playfully nipping at his silver gray hair._

Okay, Aquila. Enough now. But anyway, the car's great! The Camry has many more features than other cars. Key-less entry. Instrumentation read outs such as outside temp, mileage visible at all times. The most recent Camry models (2012 and on) - you have to "push" the button for "each" one. Problem is you have to pay almost $1000 more for "convenience."

Tsubasa: Alright, I'm done now. Falco276? Where are you?

Falco276: *wakes up from a short nap* Wait-what? Oh, silly me! I just missed your review! Okay. Next up on the list is…. RYUGA!

Ryuga: Finally! About time!

_Ryuga Kishatu on the 2010 Winter Gray Toyota Prius (decorated with dragon vector stickers plus the L-Drago facebolt logo on the hood.)_

"Give this Prius a 5 stars. Why not? I originally love traveling on foot (naturally I opted out of Doji's helicopter ride. Hate that guy.) But anyway as I told you earlier when Leo told his review-

Leo: I HEARD THAT AND I'M COMING FOR YO PRIUS!

*Leo proceeds to imageneer (Gingka: Hey!) a huge hammer in his hands and walk angrily towards his Prius. Ryuga yelps and quickly jumps in, along with Schrodinger the dog (Refer to _Malluchan's Smiling Through A Monday_) and quickly drives off in out of Leo's sight.*

Leo: Dammit! *Crossly throws down his hammer on the floor and teleports….who knows where? :/*

Ryuga sighs in relief and stares at Schrodinger, eagerly looking out of the window.

Falco276: *appears out of nowhere, landing into the co-driver's seat right next to him.* Ryugi! You never finished THE REVIEW!

Ryuga: *screams at the appalling sight of an authoress sitting right next to him.* Stop scaring me like that! Hope the Tracker Jackers sting you to death in the next Hunger Games. Sheesh. Okay, given to me as a gift from Wanda, the Prius is just about right for me. Awesome Hybrid. Saves fuel. Comfy Seats. Smooth steering. Smart key access-

Leo: Smart Key Access my ass! *Suddenly raises his hammer to strike the windshield but Ryuga gets hold of it with a strong grip from his arms*

Anyway, ignore Leo. He's been trying to kill me lately. The Hybrid Energy Monitor is great. It tells me how low or when it's charging the battery or something like that. The JBL audio system sounds amazing. It plays out my theme songs perfectly. Imagine Dragons/ Macklemore; Ryan Lewis. You name it. I suggest a few of my fans to get a Prius. Awesome car."

Leo: Fine! I'll leave your Prius alone! Imma destroy Percy's! *Goes over to New York to take down his car.*

Falco276: Aww, that's kinda mean, Leo. Anyway, Ryuga. Thanks for that wonderful review! I think your fans appreciate it very much! :D

Ryuga: Heh. My pleasure.

Falco276: Aight, next up is Masamune!

Masamune: Hey. I thought I was last!

Falco276: Changed my mind. Go ahead! :D

Masamune: (sighs) Oh, all right.

_Masamune Kadoya on the 2010 frosted silver Honda Insight:_

"Yeah baby. 5 stars with the Striker facebolt logo on the bumper. Hybrid like Ryuga's. Silver like Gingka's. Very economical to operate and gets way better mileage than EPA estimate. Lifetime average fuel economy to date is 51 MPG (measured). Best tank average to date is 60 MPG (measured). The car computer over estimates mileage by 2 or 3 MPG. It gets significantly better mileage in the summer than in the winter. The 60 MPG tank average was during August in Florida with slightly overinflated (40 PSI) tires on my daily 25 mile commute. I've changed the oil 3 times in 25k miles. No other maintenance cost or issues to date. Honda replaced the IMA battery for free after a warning light came on when it was 2 months old. Really like the styling but they should use better interior materials. I Luv It. :3"

Falco276: Really? That's all you can say?

Masamune: What? It's so much better than the Prius!

Ryuga: Hey! Never go against the dragon emperor's Prius! It's awesome!

Falco276: Okay, Ryuga. Enough now. Alright next up is…. OMG! It's the snake maniac, REIJI! :O

Reiji: Helllooooo there people!

Falco276: alright, Reijiz- you know? Honestly when I see your Mustang on the road, I always call it 'A Reiji's Mustang.' I honestly don't know why. :/

Reiji: Well, thanks for telling me about that but can we get to the review already?

Falco276: Sure Reiji! Take it away! :D

_Reiji Mizuchi on the 2004 highland green Ford Mustang (decorated with snakey vector stickers plus the Serpent face bolt logo on the hood):_

"5 stars. That's how badass (as Falco276 calls my car) my Mustang is. I like the body style, the black interior, the Mustang engine sound (because it's a manual), the view out of the mirrors and windows, and the sound system, and the removable large cup holder for large drinks. My only complaint would be not a lot of room in the backseat but what do you expect? It's a muscle car. Overall this is an excellent car and I would recommend it to anyone. Hissss!"

Falco276: Awesome said review! But you forgot your Dodge Viper? :(

Reiji: *munching on Kellogg's Krave* Don't tell anybody that-

Falco276: You hid 40 boxes of your favourite cereal as a secret stash in your bedroom closet that was worth about $1,200? XD

Reiji: *Spits out half of the cereal and facepalms* No, I meant about the Dodge Viper.

Falco276 *nods in understanding* Okay, gotcha! Well then, I believe you can skip that review and let us move on to Mia now! *changes subject* You know? The Viper could have been a perfect replacement for the Mustang in _BMF: Death Race_.

Mia: We would come out as the same results, you know.

Falco276: Heh, nevermind! Take it away, Mia!

_Mia Hernandez (my OC) on the 2001 Sonic blue (not the hedgehog; oh great. The theme is stuck in my head now.) Ford Mustang:_

"Same rating as snake boy here *plops kiss to his cheek.* The Mustang is great for single person or family! Cool looking, very fast on the highway, and it's very smooth to drive! I love this car, just did not give me headaches, fast, strong, distinctive, is not a very expensive car and very profitable. The pieces get them anywhere, not expensive repair, this car is the best thing Ford has manufactured without belittling others, I have with my car three years and only tune ups, oil changes, tires and bands, normal! I have a 3.8 l v6 Mustang base 5 speed. Accelerated to highway 95 and the car shows no tremors or anything at all, mine has 120k, the only thing I do not like in this car are fake vents on the sides of the car. The rest is perfect. :D"

Falco276: Mia, that was awesome!

Mia: Thank you very much! I like it when I and Reiji have the same car. It seems so cute! ^_^

Falco276: Thanks Mia, for that comment. Now, next up is… YES! Zeo Abyss!

Zeo: Did someone say my name?

Falco276: Yes Zeo! And that was me! :D

Zeo: And I'm supposed to tell everybody on this website about rating and review for my car?

Falco276: Exactly! Tell us how you feel about owning your Celica. :D

Zeo: Okay. Here goes nothing.

_Zeo Abyss on the 2004 blue Toyota Celica_:

"5 stars. Cool looking. Awesome. Just my ride. Masamune always declares and argues that his Insight is better than my Celica but I highly doubt that. I have had my car for almost two years and I can't seem to keep my hands off of it. It's fun to drive, extremely comfy, looks great, handles great, has low gas mileage, and could be very easy to "fix up" if that's what you're into."

Falco276: Nice review Zeo, but there is something fishy about the back of it. *Proceeds to inspect the back of it*

Zeo: *hides the sticker with his back* Don't look! It's nothing!

Falco276: *growls* Don't lie, occultic maniac! I clearly sense that there is an evil pentagram on that bumper!

Zeo: *sighs* fine. Tell them!

Falco276: Oh, did you also know that the fox blader here is also a big liar! I was reading Letter to Starbreakers when all of a sudden you said you liked the color blue?

Zeo: Yeah? And what's your problem with that?

Falco276: and then one chapter- no make that two. Two chapters later, you declare that you don't like blue anymore.

Zeo: I changed my mind on that!

Falco276: Nope! I don't believe you!

*The fox blader sighs but says nothing*

Falco276: Anyway, how come your Celica is blue if you don't like that color anyway?

Zeo: DON'T TALK ABOUT IT! *Proceeds to exit with fuming anger*

Falco276: O-kay. Looks like the fox blader doesn't wanna tell me about where he got that bumper sticker from or why changed his mind or 'lied' about favouriting the color blue?

Hailey: *laughs* never mind my BF here, he could have anger management issues, but let me try to give it a shot about reviewing, too! :D

Falco276: Sure, go ahead!

_Hailey Fox (my OC) on the 2010 classic silver Toyota Prius:_

"5 stars! Awesome car! Just the right color. Very smooth to drive. Foldable seats. Awesome Hybrid vehicle. It is so smooooth and QUIET with a comfortable interior, seats and appointments. The transition from electric motor to engine is almost imperceptible. It is one the most easy-to-drive cars: very light steering, light touch on the brakes, and the car just seems to pick up speed without any lurching. Roominess in the back seat is amazing and storage is ample. I recommend everyone to drive this car! ^_^"

Falco276: Congrats Hailey! For you first review!

Hailey: *bows* Thanks very much!

Falco276: Okay, and next up is-

Masamune: Ryuga come back here!

*Insight rapidly follows the Prius around as the dragon emperor called the Unicorn blader 'the most annoying idiot in every 3 seasons of MFB'*

_CRASH!_

Falco276: O-kay…. I wouldn't be objecting towards that kind of fight. But as I was saying earlier, the next chapter will be Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**BYEZ!**


End file.
